


Hermione Hates the Flu

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, HP: EWE, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's been feeling under the weather, but her wonderful husband is there to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Hates the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you, Krissy, for being my wonderful beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

**Hermione Hates the Flu ******

Hermione sneezed. Grabbing a tissue, she quickly blew her nose.

"Are you all right?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Fine, Charlie!" Hermione answered. Grabbing another tissue, she blew her nose once more. She absolutely hated getting sick.

It was day four. _Four days of having this bloody flu_. Her body ached, she had a fever and chills, and she couldn't stop blowing her nose. And she smelled. She was too tired to even get up and shower.

"Hermione, I told you we shouldn't have gone to visit your parents while your Mum was sick," Charlie said with a sigh, coming into the bedroom.

Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that, love?" Charlie asked, a smile on his face. He loved teasing Hermione.

"I said you were right, now stop rubbing it in my face, Charlie," Hermione said, glaring at him. Just because she was sick didn't mean she wasn't prepared to whip out her wand and hex him.

"I've brought you some soup," he said, placing the tray in front of her.

Hermione smiled. "Did your Mum make it?"

Charlie laughed. "Of course she did. Once I told her you were sick she immediately started making it. She also gave me a to-do list that would help you."

"Your mother is a saint."

He grinned. "Yeah, Mum is pretty great."

"Charlie, shouldn't you get out of here? I don't want you to get sick too," she said, suddenly looking up at him.

He grinned. "Oh, I cast a charm around my head that purifies the air before I breathe it in. It's what the healers use at St. Mungo's so they don't get sick."

Hermione sneezed. Grabbing a tissue, she blew her nose. "'I'm sick of this!" She was frustrated. "All I want to do is get out of bed. I want to take a bloody shower, I want to see Ron and Lavender's baby, and I'm so far behind on work!"

"Hermione, calm down," Charlie said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Stressing about things isn't going to make you better; in fact it'll just make you worse."

Hermione sighed, knowing her husband was right. "I'm just so frustrated."

"I know you are, sweetheart, but you just need to relax. Eat your soup and then take a nap. Tonight, I'll help you take a bath."

Hermione's eye lit up at that. "You sure?"

Charlie grinned, sending her a wink. "Oh yes."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds nice."

He chuckled. "You just want to see me naked, witch."

She smirked. "Of course I do. That's another downside of being sick."

Charlie laughed. "Well, let's just focus on getting you better first, and then we'll think about everything else."

"Okay," she said, feeling a bit better. "Thank you for taking care of me, Charlie."

He leaned down, pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "That's what I'm here for."

"Good, I love you."

"I love you, too," Charlie replied with a grin.


End file.
